Starker Endgame
by Sthefynice
Summary: Viñetas Starker, basado en los trailers de Endgame. Viñetas Starker, necesarias de leer antes, durante, o después del estreno de Endgame. Simplemente, como su título lo indica, son viñetas en relación a la película. Cosas que pasaron en torno a ella, o que me hubiese gustado que pasaran.
1. Derrota

**Starker Endgame**

**Sinopsis:** Viñetas Starker, basado en los trailers de Endgame. Viñetas Starker, necesarias de leer antes, durante, o después del estreno de Endgame. Simplemente, como su título lo indica, son viñetas en relación a la película. Cosas que pasaron en torno a ella, o que me hubiese gustado que pasaran.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que escribo en fanfics me pertenece, bebé~ Y nada de lo que escribes tampoco, así que –se encoje de hombros– estamos en las mismas. Marvel y sus personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, ya eso lo sabemos.

*El crédito de la hermosa portada va para Miki Tsukishiro (YokubouNoRain) (L) Muchas gracias.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Los géneros en este fic pueden variar. Desde la risa, al llanto en cuestión de segundos(?

**Notas de Autora:** Hola. A sólo pocos días del estreno, decidí mejor empezar a publicar esto. Fueron pequeñas ideas que han ido surgiendo apenas vi los trailers, no creeré en ningún "spoiler" hasta ver Endgame con mis propios ojos xD Ya saben lo que dicen de la ignorancia: a veces puede ser una bendición.

Comento que posiblemente suba también por acá alguna/s traducción/es que vaya viendo en mis redes, referentes a headcanons, oneshots o cosas relacionadas con la peli. Haré esto para englobar varias versiones de un mismo tema en un solo lugar. Aviso que este primer cap incluye un moodboard hecho por mí. Normalmente subo mis moodboards a mis redes sociales, para que puedan acceder a ellos.

Recuerden que si les gusta el Starker, o quieren leer más de él, Wattpad también es el lugar ;3

Sin más preámbulos, aprovechen de leer.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Derrota**

_*Canción: Possibility, Likke Li_

_._

_Si existiera una posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera, de volverte a ver…_

Pensó Tony, a medida que agonizaba solitario, dentro de aquella nave espacial. Había cumplido con su parte del trabajo y ahora le tocaba esperar a que Rogers y compañía terminaran con el suyo.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una misión suicida, lo sabía, pero él era el único capacitado para hacerlo. Porque no tenía _nada _que perder. No recordaba otros motivos por los cuales pelear. No se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía Peter Parker en su vida hasta ser testigo de cómo éste se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos. No había minuto en el que no dejara de pensar en ello, de atormentarse por no ser lo suficientemente listo como para encontrar una solución a este desastre. Por justamente, haber esperado tanto tiempo que pudo haber empleado protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Protegiéndolo a _él_.

Sentía como los latidos de su corazón seguían, a un ritmo normal, pero metafóricamente, sentía como éstos latían sin propósito alguno.

_Si existiera alguna posibilidad de traerte de regreso…_

Al ver como los suministros de comida y agua empezaban a acabarse, juntó valor para al menos, despedirse de Pepper. De su mano derecha, de su ex pareja, de su mejor amiga. La única que podía darse idea del torrente de emociones y remordimientos que tenía.

_Cuando duerma, soñaré solo contigo. _Le dijo, mas ambos sabían a estas alturas que aquello en realidad iba dirigido a otra persona. Tony sacudió su cabeza, la falta de oxígeno ocasionaba que imaginara cosas y dijera cosas absurdas, como aquella mentira que estaba siendo grabada para ella.

_…Y cuando reflexiono en esto, me doy cuenta que más de una vez pude abrazarte…_

Tony sonrió de manera rota al imaginarse estar abrazado con la persona, con el chico que más amaba. Qué absurdo, que injusto, el haberlo perdido de esa manera para finalmente darse cuenta del valor que tenía. De la importancia de sus sentimientos cuando éstos le ahogaban, reclamándole por la ausencia de su otra mitad, culpándole por haber demorado tanto en aceptar una simple verdad.

Era un cabeza dura, que por haberse graduado y haber hecho los estudios que hizo, en nada le ayudaban a vencer su propia estupidez para algunas cosas. Sintió como su corazón se apagaba, ¿o era causado por tantos sentimientos repentinos que le embargaban?

Se preguntó por un momento qué pensaría Peter de él si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo así. De verle derrotado, impotente, incapaz de arreglar una cruel realidad. A pesar de haber hecho su parte, aun así Tony no dejaba de sentirse inútil. Porque pudo haber hecho más, él siempre pudo haber hecho más. Y creía que la mayor culpa debía de recaer en él.

¿Lloraría Peter, alguna vez por él, cuando muriera?

¿O acaso era ya lo suficientemente tarde como para darle una oportunidad? Su corazón quería llenarlo con la esperanza, la certeza de saber que alguna vez volvería a ver su joven rostro, aunque no pudiera verle justo ahora. ¿Acaso era esto a lo que las personas se referían con la fe?

_Así que, Peter… dime cuando mi corazón deje de latir. Porque eres el único que lo sabe._

Tony contaba cada latido como si fuera una oportunidad. Esperaba que su plan funcionase y si tenía que sacrificarse, si tenía que perder su vida para a cambio recuperar la del amor de su vida, pues que así fuera.

Quiso ser optimista y pensar en un mundo de posibilidades, un mundo en el que saldría vivo de esta y fuese el primero en recibir a Peter en primera fila. Para poder abrazarle por primera vez, como corresponde, y cumplir su palabra de estar allí con él. Y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa débil, al darse cuenta que nunca el amor le había pegado tan fuerte en su vida, porque su razón de vivir no había estado en el mundo cuando más la estuvo buscando. Y sin embargo, décadas más tarde, un giro del destino hizo que ambos se encontraran, tal vez no en las mejores situaciones, pero… Tony pensaba que el paso más difícil era siempre el primero.

Y él, en cierta manera, había dado aquél paso.

Un salto de fe. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Lo único que tal vez, podría salvarle. único que tal vez, podría salvarle.


	2. Victoria

**Starker Endgame**

**Sinopsis:** Viñetas Starker, basado en los trailers de Endgame. Viñetas Starker, necesarias de leer antes, durante, o después del estreno de Endgame. Simplemente, como su título lo indica, son viñetas en relación a la película. Cosas que pasaron en torno a ella, o que me hubiese gustado que pasaran.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que escribo en fanfics me pertenece, bebé~ Y nada de lo que escribes tampoco, así que –se encoge de hombros– estamos en las mismas. Marvel y sus personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, ya eso lo sabemos.

**Notas de Autora: **Traigánme el AnGsT...

* * *

**Cap 2 Victoria**

Peter empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música apenas FRIDAY la colocó. Era domingo por la mañana, había adelantado con sus deberes y su estado de ánimo estaba a tope. Luego de lo ocurrido con Thanos, aquellos días oscuros llenos de incertidumbre, estando dentro de la gema del Alma había hecho que Peter reflexionara sobre varios aspectos de su vida. Todavía puede recordar como de a poco sus compañeros, Quill, Drax, la chica verde de nombre Mantis, incluso Strange… todos empezaron a desvanecerse dentro de la prisión en donde se encontraba, pero ya no había miedo ni desesperación, sino un fuerte alivio.

_Ganamos. Sea lo que sea que hicieron, ganamos. _Era el pensamiento colectivo de todos, a diferencia de Stephen, que no quiso unirse a la celebración, manteniendo una expresión pensativa.

Ganaron, sí. Pero ¿a qué costo?

Cuando Peter pudo regresar a su dimensión, a su mundo nuevamente, lo primero que sintió y vio fue que todavía estaba en Titan. Lo cual, tenía sentido, dado que fue el último lugar en el que estuvo antes de desaparecer. La segunda cosa que llamó la atención, había sido la incrédula expresión de su mentor, Tony Stark, con el rostro lleno de sangre y cenizas, y sus ojos grandes le miraban como si él fuera importante.

— ¿Señor Stark…? —Inquirió Peter, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Los demás vengadores recibieron entre lágrimas y abrazos a sus compañeros que una vez habían caído, pero el ver esas demostraciones a Tony no le importaba, no cuando estaba viendo a Peter luego de tanto tiempo, no cuando tenía a Peter frente a él, _vivo_, radiante, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Las lágrimas de Peter comenzaron a caer a raudales apenas empezaba a procesar lo que estaba viviendo, y casi enseguida se vio atrapado entre los fuertes y firmes brazos de Tony Stark, que le abrazaron con fuerza. Y Peter se entregó a ellos con fuerza, alzándose un poco de puntillas para pegar su mejilla en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la etérea sensación. Finalmente. Estaba con Tony Stark. En sus brazos. Su primer abrazo, con él.

Peter estaba que explotaba de dicha y felicidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la poderosa sensación, el sonido de una nariz le alertó que no era el único que estaba llorando y eso en cierta manera, le consoló, dándole fuerza a su vez para apaciguar a su ídolo.

Peter Parker idolatraba a Tony Stark con todas las maneras en las que se podía adorar a alguien. Y eso a menudo, venía acompañado con el amor más innegable que podía entregar.

—Peter. —Fue como un susurro, cargado de promesas. Los brazos de Stark le apretaron, y luego sus manos bajaron por su espalda, posándose casi en su cadera. El joven sintió como el frío del lugar comenzaba a envolverlo apenas su mentor colocara algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Se perdió entre los profundos ojos de Stark, sus lágrimas causaron que la ceniza se esparciera más en sus mejillas y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, llevó sus pulgares hacia ellas, limpiándolas cuidadosamente. Tony agarró una de sus manos sin apartar la mirada, y casi, como si fuera un acto de desafío mismo, besó el dorso de su mano enguantada. Aún tenía su traje, pero no por ello la piel que había besado Tony era indiferente a sus atenciones. El chico enarcó ambas cejas ante lo que acababa de hacer, y su rostro se contrajo. —Pete, estás aquí. Conmigo. Como tiene que ser.

A partir de allí, los recuerdos de aquél día son difusos para él, había tanto dolor, tanto tormento e incertidumbre dentro de su corazón y mente… no había sido fácil, el sentir como cada uno de sus miembros desfallecía, el sentir como la muerte se apoderaba de su alma sin poder hacer nada, sin poder expresar su voluntad. Y luego, siente como Tony le habla, como Tony le consuela, viaja con él hasta la tierra para poder abrazar a su tía. Su vida poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad, aquella normalidad común que poseía al ser un héroe ahora, un vengador en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Y hablando de vengador…_

—No me iba a rendir ni le iba a dar la espalda a este desastre. No hasta que tú regresaras. —Le había dicho Tony una tarde, cuando Peter fue invitado por éste a su casa. Sorprendiéndose de lo servicial y cuidadoso que el hombre estaba siendo con él. Luego de aquél día en el que se abrazaron por primera vez, algo cambió dentro de ellos, sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. A menudo, las conversaciones profundas entre ellos escaseaban, tal vez porque sabían que tenían cosas pendientes con el otro, pero ninguno quería iniciarlas. No obstante, se conformaban con pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa, desde patrullar por la ciudad hasta trabajar en el taller del billonario. Cualquier situación que les hiciera verse y poder interactuar, era más que bienvenida para ellos.

Y era a menudo, que se daban cuenta que las palabras entre ellos, escaseaban. Porque no hacía falta, no cuando sus miradas expresaban más de mil palabras. Las palabras que se morían por decirse, pero que no sabían cómo, o en qué momento soltarlas. El sentimiento que Peter sentía hacia Tony era tan intenso, que cada vez que pensaba en ello y en lo mucho que anhela poder estar en cuerpo y alma con él, de poder pertenecerle finalmente, le producían unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

_Tú me vengaste._

_Lo hiciste por mí._

_"Lo hice por nosotros", _fue lo que le dijo Tony, antes de acercar su boca a la suya, y unir sus labios por primera vez.


	3. Suicidio

**Starker Endgame**

***Sinopsis del capítulo: **Tony quiere suicidarse. No es la primera vez en años que lo piensa.

***Notas de Autora:** Originalmente tenía pensado que esta fuera una historia aparte. Pero como también lo escribí en base a los trailers de Endgame... pues al final vi innecesario crear otro libro sabiendo que aquí también puede calzar.

No podré ir al estreno ;-; Veré Endgame mañana... así que por favor, _nada _de spoilers.

Cuando después llegue a escribir Starker basado en la peli, que me imagino será dentro de poco cuando me reponga, lo avisaré en los tags de los siguientes capítulos. A manera de advertencia.

**Advertencias/Tags: **Hago el recordatorio de que cronológicamente esta historia se ubica después de la peli de Infinity War. Y que me basé mas que todo en lo que hemos visto de los trailers de Endgame, para escribir en base a mis pequeñas teorías y la cosa, así que encontraría lógico que después de ver la película, mi historia, lo que tengo, ya no tenga mucho fundamento. Cosa que está bien, ya que no lo escribí inicialmente con esa intención. Hay mucho angst y pensamientos depresivos y suicidas por aquí.

Advierto también que hay Past Stony, pero de esos que puede tomarse a lo ambiguo: tú decides como lo quieres ver; ya que me encargué de narrarlo ambiguamente por lo mismo. Hay Stucky también.

¿Esto tendrá continuación en el capítulo que viene, o en los siguientes? Honestamente, ni idea. Pero posiblemente sí le escriba algunas palabras, para concluir esa idea que tuve antes del desastre que se viene.

* * *

**¿Capítulo Único? **

Tony Stark luego de ser testigo del horror y la desesperación más grande que ha sentido en su vida, finalmente pudo conseguir algo de paz, una vez pisó nuevamente su país de origen. Luego de presenciar como más de una vez sus amigos y compañeros se desvanecían _literalmente_ al alcance de sus ojos, no había dejado de pensar que si duda sus razones para vivir, su proyecto de vida, su motivación, _todo _carecía de sentido ahora.

Y fue a partir de ese entonces que Tony, sin oponer mucha resistencia, comenzó a planear su suicidio. De _nuevo_.

Le parecía gracioso, de manera macabra, el asunto. Pero a medida que los años venían a él y que su comportamiento de antaño no cambiara como a otras personas les hubiera gustado que pasara, Tony no había dejado que la idea del suicidio se esfumara de su mente. Se atrevería a decir que había pasado todo lo contrario. Y sin mirar atrás, lo hubiera llevado a cabo, de no ser por una de las hijas de aquél desgraciado que había acabado con la mitad de la humanidad: Thanos.

_"__Se llevó a la mitad de mi __**humanidad**__."_ —Tony luchó contra aquellas lágrimas reprimidas en la que más de una ocasión quiso soltar. Su mente evocaba con dolor los últimos instantes que pasó al lado de la persona más importante para él. Y se estaba dando cuenta de la gravedad de sus sentimientos justo en estos instantes, donde ya no podía devolverle con propiedad todos los abrazos que más de una vez había pedido, con aquella esperanza abrumadora, con aquella ilusión que desbordaba de manera inocente en sus ojos café. El pequeño Peter Parker se había ido, tal vez para siempre, junto con sus ganas de vivir.

Tony Stark estaba acostumbrado a tantas cosas, muchas de ellas habían sido malas y perjudiciales en su vida. Pero esta guerra del Infinito, con sus pérdidas y bajas, definitivamente era lo que había dado con la crucial estocada final.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Fue lo único que le había escuchado en boca de aquella mutante azul, que más tarde confirmó que era Nébula. Mientras viajaban apretados en esa pequeña nave, ella no hizo amago de iniciar conversación, y Tony, silencioso, se lo agradeció.

Una vez pudo pisar finalmente su hogar, la tierra, vio cómo se encontraban en el Compendio y su cuerpo se tensó; no se había preparado para verles de nuevo y no contaba con suficiente energía como para angustiarse por eso. Pero una parte suya se alivió de manera increíble al ver como algunas caras, bastante conocidas, habían sobrevivido al chasquido. No fue consciente de como Pepper le abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en su hombro, hasta que sintió como sus propias mejillas se humedecían. Ya era muy complicado evadir el dolor estando con gente que le conocía demasiado bien. Y Tony, al recordar con estupor que de nuevo le estaba fallando a ella, a Pepper, y que no era justo que una persona tan maravillosa insistiera en estar con alguien como él, le estaba reafirmando que por esto es que también no merecía estar vivo. No merecía la vida.

El mundo más de una vez le había parecido que no estaba listo para Tony Stark. Una vez adoptó la identidad de Iron Man, fue a partir de ese momento en el que con ironía, ya no les bastaba tener algo de él.

Pero ahora más que nunca, Tony sentía que aquél poder que creía perdido, ya estaba regresando consigo. Era entonces que Tony ya no quería saber nada de ese mundo, y que quería acabar cuanto antes con su martirio.

Fue cuando Pepper le soltó, que un desfile incrédulo de brazos llegó hacia él. Primero fue Nat, luego Bruce, después fueron Rhodes e incluso un mapache rockero, y sin olvidar al hombre extraño que había visto hace un par de años en una celda, los dos últimos le recibieron a la distancia.

Tony se fijó en Thor, e inmediatamente tuvo la extraña sensación de verse en un espejo, un espejo roto. La débil sonrisa que con esfuerzo el dios del trueno le recibía era uno de esos indicativos.

—Me alegra verte vivo, Stark. —Comentó, una vez cuando estuvieron frente al otro.

—Si bueno, pues yo no. —Replicó de sopetón, señalándose. Y que Pepper le perdone, pero era la verdad.

Thor se carcajeó amargamente en respuesta, y luego Tony levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada cristalina de Steve Rogers, que caminaba en dirección a él. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, a causa de la sorpresa. Millones de pensamientos que había guardado por mucho tiempo, regresaron con fuerza. Había evitado este tipo de encuentros tanta veces en el pasado, que ahora sentía su mente demasiado embotada como para reaccionar de la manera en la que inicialmente hubiera querido.

—Señor Stark. —Intentó Steve, intentando ser formal y natural, después de todo lo que pasó entre ambos. Rogers inclinó un poco su cabeza, en un respeto que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, pero que no demostraba todo el tiempo de manera abierta.

_"__Señor Stark…"_

Aquellas dos palabras habían sido una de las más comunes que Tony había escuchado a lo largo de su vida. Lo que una vez fue de orgullo y presunción, el ser llamado de esta y de otras formas, ahora para él aquello estaba marcado de dolor.

_"__Señor Stark…"_

_"__Oh, Peter…"_

Tony se aclaró la garganta y luego de unos segundos, levantó con parsimonia su mano.

—Capitán… —Vio como Steve miraba con detenimiento aquél gesto y Tony, incómodo, flexionó sus dedos. —Estoy asumiendo que a pesar de todo, ya no me quieres aquí, comprendo. Creo que lo más correcto sería irme.

—No seas idiota, Tony. —Dijo incrédulo, apretándole enseguida su mano para infundirle confianza. Desvió un poco la mirada. —Fuiste el único que me dio un hogar cuando antes no tenía. Creo que no tengo el derecho para negarte algo que necesitas, y mucho menos cuando legalmente te corresponde.

Pasaron dos latidos de silencio para asimilarlo. Tony esbozó una sonrisa rota en respuesta.

—Steve, creo que la razón de mi vida, mi _hogar_, me lo arrebató Thanos. —Puntualizó. No queriendo repetir el mismo error que le costó tanto, hace años atrás.

La cara de sorpresa y doloroso entendimiento se asomó por las facciones de Rogers. —Entonces estamos juntos en esto. Ése monstruo se llevó a mi… a mi… —Su voz eventualmente se quebró, no teniendo la fuerza necesaria para terminar la frase.

Y Tony, conociéndole muy bien, no tenía que indagar mucho para saber a qué se refería Steve. O a quién.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo cuando por primera vez Steve Rogers, el imponente Capitán América, rompió a llorar frente a él, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta que los demás le habían dejado solos, mas no sabía desde cuándo había pasado.

—Shh, no tienes que esconderlo. —Dijo, al cabo de unos segundos, palmeándole la espalda. Después, para calmar los ánimos, comenzó a relatar: —Siempre lo supe. —Fue el turno de Steve para levantar su cabeza. —Nadie deja todas sus comodidades así como así, de repente. Nadie arriesga mucho, a ese extremo, por cualquier persona. Al principio lo odié, ¿sabes? Y mientras me encontraba solo en Titan, comencé a reflexionar por quién sabe cuánto una de las últimas cosas que me dijiste ese día. De hecho, me costó darme cuenta que lo que dijiste era verdad; que no fue su voluntad el matar a mis padres.

Steve se separó del abrazo para replicar, pero Tony le calló: —Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no sólo lo odiaba por lo evidente, sino porque también él fue una de las razones principales por las que el equipo se dividió. Tu obsesión te apartó de todos, incluso de mí, y fue ahí cuando _realmente_ me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza. Tu corazón, tus pensamientos, tu voluntad ya le pertenecía a alguien más, y creo que ni cuenta te diste.

—…Me di cuenta muy tarde. —Confesó Steve bajito, incapaz de huir esta vez de la verdad. —Me di cuenta cuando ya todo el desastre estaba hecho, y de verle cada día dormido en esa cápsula que parecía de cristal. Me dijo que quería permanecer ahí por muchos años, siglos incluso, si se pudiera. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, de verlo ahí pero sin poder hablar con él, por primera vez me sentí tan… ¿egoísta? que sólo pude darle unos pocos meses, antes de volverlo a despertar. Desde el principio supe que en Wakanda allí él estaría a salvo, y que no nos encontrarías allá.

Tony tosió, incómodo. —Si bueno, sobre eso, Cap… no habrás pensado por un momento que se salieron con la suya en ese ámbito, ¿cierto?

Al ver la cara confusa de Rogers, tuvo que explicar:

—Estuve a _esto_ de atraparlos, más de una vez. Aun así, manipulé las coordenadas, le ordenaba a FRIDAY que colaborara… ahora que lo pienso, le di pistas falsas a Ross… —Se encogió los hombros con indiferencia, —no sé realmente si mi intención era cubrirlos de manera indefinida. Lo único que sabía bien era que no quería enterarme que pasarían la vida en prisión.

—Tony… —Susurró Steve, asombrado y conmovido.

Por suerte para él, quizá, la conversación se les fue interrumpida por Nat, quién los buscaba para que se unieran a comer con ellos en la mesa. Justo como hicieron tantas veces como equipo, en sus días de gloria.

A decir verdad, Tony realmente estaba famélico. Pero por alguna razón de orgullo, quizá, no quería que todos ellos se dieran cuenta. No obstante, sabía que en ese sitio su voz y voto para ese asunto en particular, no tenía validez.

Así que optó por ceder.

Durante la cena, Tony supo que se llevaría bien con la hermana del Rey de Wakanda, Shuri. Por desgracia, no habló mucho con ella, pero Tony tenía un buen olfato para cazar a los genios y no había visto a alguien como Shuri desde… no, ni siquiera iba a terminar la oración.

Una vez terminado su plato, se despidió de todos, alegando que quería descansar. Cosa que era cierta: quería descansar quitándose la vida. ¿Alguien podía culparlo?

Conocedor de los escondites que ocultaba el Compendio, mientras caminaba a su habitación agarró un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y se lo llevó consigo. Se encerró en su antiguo cuarto, le pidió a FRIDAY (la IA le saludaba con un increíble entusiasmo), que no alertara a nadie sobre aquello, y procedió a sacar del botiquín una inyectadora, y un frasco pequeño que tenía un color extraño.

Parecía un drogadicto emocionado, ansioso de probar finalmente su dosis de heroína.

Y con un solo propósito en su cabeza, se lo inyectó.

Y se sintió poderoso al comprobar que por fin va a morir en paz. En cama, acostado y sin dolor.

Se sentía como un bastardo en plena gloria. Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a recrearse con la figura de aquél muchacho desgarbado y joven. Y justo cuando sus párpados se caían, sintió como un peso caía su lado.

— ¿Peter? —Inquirió Tony, en medio de sus delirios. Abrió sus ojos para comprobarlo, pero en lugar de ver lo que más anhelaba, en su lugar había una mujer rubia con su escote pronunciado. Llevaba maquillaje encima, lo suficiente como para confundirla con una modelo.

No obstante, el brillo de sus ojos profundos y la expresión grave en su rostro dictaba mucho de ser eso.

De la impresión, los ojos de Tony se agrandaron, no pudiéndose creer lo que veía.

— ¿Carol…? —Vio como ella acercaba su brazo inyectado cerca de su nariz, inspeccionándolo con una mirada de reproche. —No… —Susurró Tony. Débil, luchando para que sus párpados no se cerraran.

Definitivamente esto no formaba parte de su plan, su lengua no parecía coordinar con sus pensamientos, y tal vez era por eso que no podía imponer su voluntad. Ella seguía allí, sentada a su lado, con una expresión seriamente mortal en su rostro.

Tony, con un sentimiento de derrota y resignación, se sumió en la oscuridad.


End file.
